Pancakes and Punches: An Anthology
by Just a Little Spark
Summary: #009: Hiro, of all people, should know to never interrupt people who are on their Honeymoon. (A Married!Tomadashi Anthology)
1. Mornings

She has no idea how happy is right now. Of course, this may be because she's fast asleep, but he doesn't mind.

He loves waking up next to her.

He's a bit disappointed that she's escaped his arms this time, because he is one hundred percent certain that both of them fell asleep, tangled in limbs and blankets. This morning, she's a bit of an arms distance away, facing in the opposite direction. His heart swells, and he knows he'll never get tired of waking up to this.

Tadashi feels a wave of contentment at seeing his closest friend wrapped up in blankets next to him. He's so certain he's never loved anyone more than he's loved GoGo, despite what people might tell you about ending up with your best friend. It might be cheesy, but he remembers their first hello, the first time they held hands, and their first kiss. He remembers the first time he told her he loved her, and the first time _she_ told him.

GoGo makes a small noise from the back of her throat, and snuggles in even deeper into her blankets, so that only the top of her head is showing. He chuckles, and wants to touch her so badly, but doesn't want to wake her up.

Instead, he rolls over so that he's staring at the ceiling, contemplating on their life. _Three years and a half_. That's technically the length of their relationship, but he knows he's held feelings for her for a longer time than that. It wasn't an _easy_ relationship, mind you. Tadashi was very affectionate by nature, while it took GoGo at least four months to have the courage to kiss him first. It wasn't easy to love her, especially when she was hell-bent on shutting people out and keeping them out.

But he did. And he didn't regret it - _never_ regretted it. Ever.

Because behind all of that steel, all of her scary faces and stinging remarks, was someone who cared. Someone who stayed up taking care of him when he got salmonella. Someone who paid for his ticket when he was caught running a red light. Someone who nursed all his cuts, and gave him pep talks when he felt like giving up on whatever he was working on. She was a rarity, a feisty little speed queen who packed a -

A blinding pain sears up the side of his face and he sits up, wincing. Yes, his lady packed a punch. He turned to look at her, holding a hand against his cheek, and saw that she was now facing him. Her arm was thrown haphazardly over his pillow, and he knew what had happened.

It wouldn't be the first time she hit him in her sleep.

Her eyes slowly blink open, and he watches as her eyes slowly adjust to her surroundings. He smiles wryly at her, and she suddenly looks panicked, shooting up in bed as well. "Did I hit you _again_?" she cries out, staring at his cheek. Her short hair is ruffled up in an impressive, spiky tangled mess that's dangerously close to an afro, which Tadashi decides not to mention.

"Good morning to you too, beautiful," he replies. "No, you didn't. I just-"

GoGo reaches over and yanks his hand away from his cheek. "Stop _lying_ to me." She studies his cheek for a while. "... I don't think it's going to bruise."

"This time?" he teases, and leans over to kiss her on the cheek.

She blushes, and frowns at him. "Stop reminding me about that! That was my lowest moment."

He places a hand over his heart, grinning. "I'm flattered."

"Stop it!" she pouts, and crosses her arms across her chest. "The embarrassment I felt when that nurse actually asked me I was abusing you..." she shudders. "Never again."

"Hey, hey," he chuckles, placing a hand on her cheek. "It's not your fault you were wearing your engagement ring to sleep. Diamonds _are_ sharp." His eyes travelled to a pile of white fabric draped over a chair in the corner. "Speaking of..."

"I know, I know," she said, and lay back in bed. "I'll take care of it soon."

He grins, and lies down next to her, wrapping his arms around her. "You have to return it before we leave, you know?"

"Ugh. Okay, okay, I'll have it... Ironed or whatever you have to do when you return dresses."

Tadashi laughs, and starts giving her butterfly kisses all over her face, moving down her neck and across her shoulder. "I love you," he murmurs in between kisses.

GoGo can't help but smile. "I love you too. You're in a good mood today, Hamada."

He has an evil glint in his eyes. "You know that doesn't really work anymore... _Mrs_. Hamada." As expected, she blushes. "Still getting used to it, huh?"

"Oh, shut up. It takes more than two days to get used to a new last name." she sticks her tongue out at him and wiggles away from his grasp. "I can call you Hamada whenever I want." He rolls his eyes. "I know you just rolled your eyes!" She turns around to berate him, but is surprised when she sees the nostalgic, love-sick look on his face. "What's with the face?"

"I could get used to this," he says simply, and presses a chaste kiss against her lips. " _Mrs._ Hamada."

"Keep that up, and I'll think you're more in love with your last name than with me," she teases, and pokes him on the nose. "You big, soft-hearted dummy."

He sits up again, and stretches. "Did you have anything in mind for breakfast? _Mrs_. Hamada?" He adds as a whim, and watches her roll her eyes.

"Make me pancakes. In the shape of hearts."

" _Just_ hearts?"

"If you want to make pancakes that spell out 'I love you, Mrs. Hamada' in kanji, then be my guest," she shoots back, watching him consider her request. She shoves at his side. "I was kidding!"

He laughs. "Hearts it is, my beautiful bride."

She rolls over so she can sit on her own side of the bed, and eventually stands up, wrapping the blankets over her like a cape. "I'll follow you downstairs once I'm dressed, husband." She doesn't hear a response from him, and, shrugging to herself, she removes her tank top and replaces it with an oversized t-shirt. Before she can take off her sweats, she feels a pair of arms wrap around her, and she smiles to herself as she feels Tadashi's chin on the top of her head. "What is it?"

"You called me husband." She can hear the awe in his voice, and she turns around so that they're facing each other.

"Well..." she says slowly, and wraps her arms around his waist. "We _are_ married, you know. Get used to it." She stands up on her tiptoes and kisses him on the lips. "Now. My pancakes."

He laughs. "Of course."

(*)

 **Just a little drabble I felt like doing. D'awwww. I haven't done a** _ **married**_ **Tadashi and GoGo fic. These two are slowly becoming an addiction. Please help me stop. Or not.**

 **Sorry for the delays on Plans A-Z and Seven Days (and countless others)! I'm getting to them, I promise. I'm just dealing with plot bunnies.**

 **Read & Review! Thanks for the support! **


	2. Dinner

GoGo is a mechanic by trade, a speedster by hobby. She's a kick-ass, loving and supporting wife to her husband, and a honest to goodness clean freak.

But she is _not_ a cook.

And she wonders why she had this _brilliant_ idea to surprise her husband after he returns from his three-day business trip in Los Angosaka.

"Right," she mumbles under her breath, and flips through her newly-bought cookbook for what seems to be the hundredth time. "Because I was _guilty_. Because Tadashi does stuff like this for me all the time, and I have done nothing. Nada. Zit." She rolls up her sleeves and prepares to finally, _finally_ , put the godforsaken chicken in the pan.

Only thing is, she's scared of fire. She has no idea how her husband does it - just plops whatever meat needed for the recipe into a sizzling pan. Isn't he afraid of the oil splattering all over? Isn't he afraid of fire? Then again... He might not have a choice, because he had the luck of marrying someone who didn't know how to cook.

That thought being the motivation she needs, GoGo gets ready to place the chicken in the pan - using a spatula to hold the chicken breast in the air above the pan, and she slowly lowers it down.

The sizzling sound the chicken makes on contact with the pan makes her jump a litttle, and GoGo automatically turns the fire down to the lowest possible level. Satisfied her chicken breast won't explode or jump at her, she moves on to rice. She's cooked rice before, which is why she's a bit more confident as she washes it, and dumps it all into a rice cooker, with a smug smile on her face. She measures the correct amount of water and salt, a recipe for jasmine rice that her grandmother used to make.

GoGo eyes her chicken, which has suspiciously stopped sizzling, and she tries to flip it over.

 _Tries_ being the operative word.

The apartment two floors up hear a muffled scream.

(*)

Tadashi gets home at seven in the evening, tired and eager to see his wife. He's hungry, too, and he hopes she at least ordered a pizza or something to eat. As he approaches his apartment door, a gorgeous, heaven-sent smell wafts from inside, and he wonders if this is the same apartment.

Tadashi actually steps back and looks at the door number. "Okay, this is still Apartment 622-A." He opens the door, cautious. "GoGo?" Yes, his nose isn't failing him; there's actually the scent of _homecooked_ food in their apartment.

 _While he was away._

Nothing smells like it's burning. No wife passed out on the floor. Tadashi backtracks and checks the apartment door number again.

"Tadashi?" GoGo steps into the foyer, wiping her hands on the bottom of her shirt. She sees him in the doorway and smiles. "Hey."

"Hi..." he says, feeling extremely relieved nothing has happened to his wife. He barely has time to let his bags drop to the floor before she jumps on him, wrapping her arms around his neck, her legs around his waist.

She _loves_ how her height complements his.

He smiles as he presses his forehead to hers. "Missed me?" She breathes out, and he chuckles.

"Of course I did," he answers, after giving her a long kiss on the mouth. "Now would you _please_ tell me what smells so good?" Tadashi sets her down, and GoGo has a very smug, happy smile on her face. He kisses her again just for the heck of it; she looks so _cute_.

"Oh, nothing really. Just friend chicken breast with a side of jasmine rice and... And _what_ are you looking at?"

"I love you," he blurts out, and she slowly smiles up at him.

"I love you too." She shakes her head; he hasn't questioned her, hasn't doubted if she really _was_ the cook, hasn't given her even a second of doubt. He just accepts wholeheartedly that GoGo's done something she hasn't done before. And the guilt that she feels over getting the praise alone is what goads her into continuing. "Well, I kind of panicked when I flipped the chicken, so I called Honey Lemon..."

A smile grows on his face.

"...And I ran out of chicken so I had to call Hiro to get some more..."

He waits.

"... And Wasabi and Fred were the ones who let me borrow their cookbooks in the first place and-"

He bends down and kisses her again, to shut her up, and she happily accepts. He finally leans back, a kind look in his eye. "You are the best wife anyone could ever ask for. Every time I turn around, I think I've got you down pat... You surprise me. And I couldn't ask for more."

She blushes, and turns away. "Oh, stop it. Come on, let's go eat before it gets cold."

His eyes light up as they reach the dinner table, and GoGo can't help but feel a bit proud at her achievement. Sure, her presentation could use a bit work, but she's sure she wouldn't have done it any other way. And as the night goes on, they talk about his trip, and what she did while he was away, and reconnect.

Dinner turned out great, but it was dessert that was even better...

 _If you get what I mean._

(*)

 **Surpriiiiiise! I've decided to make this an** _ **anthology**_ **!**

 **I started with one Tomadashi married one-shot, and then all of the sudden, I had so many I had to get something to write on. It's crazy how much you guys say you like my one-shots.**

 **Married Tomadashi is something I rarely see here, and something I really like. So it would be my pleasure to give it all to you.**

 **This fic will always be 'completed', won't be in any specific order, but will all be about Tomadashi's wedding and beyond.**

 **Yes, I said 'wedding and beyond'. So expect an actual wedding in the next chapters! Wheee!**

 **See you next time!**


	3. Honeymoon Part I

_A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews last chapter! I promise not to let you down. xx A little gift for Tony18, whose comment in chapter 1 about wanting to see the honeymoon was actually my inspiration for continuing this as an anthology. This is for you!_

 **The following chapter contains snippets of Tomadashi's Honeymoon. This would be an entire story on it's own if I didn't cut it; so I decided to leave in the fluffy, funny moments. They** _ **are**_ **in order, though. There's a part two to this in the future; despite the major cuts I did for this, there should still be so much more to look forward to.**

 **Warning: While I don't actually touch any smut, there are mentions and suggestions of it. Nothing explicit, which I think warrants the 'T'. I actually think it's pretty tame. Just wanted y'all to know.**

(*)

 _Part I: Luggage Wars_

"Think you've packed enough for two weeks?" GoGo comments dryly as she watches her husband wrestle their bags out of the car.

"I think I might have left something in the apartment - I just have to make sure - Did you bring the First Aid Kit?" Tadashi asks, finally getting the sixth bag out of the trunk.

GoGo nods. "Blue luggage, underneath your SFIT varsity jacket," she points to a particularly lumpy bag.

"How about my neck pillow? The one with the red fluffy things?"

"In my purple backpack."

"Did you bring the waffle-maker?"

She looks at him, checks to see if he's joking. "The _waffle-maker_."

"Well, I don't know if they'll have-"

" _No_ , Tadashi, I didn't bring the waffle-maker," she groans. "Now come _on_ , we're going to miss our flight!"

"But my _waffles_!"

(*)

"I'm sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Hamada, but you have at least twenty pounds of excess luggage."

" _Twenty_ pounds?" she hisses, and turns to Tadashi. "See, didn't I _tell_ you that we didn't need to bring every single damn thing-"

"But how could we go on our honeymoon without our favorite _tent_?"

"I swear to _God_ , Tadashi-"

"Or our favorite set of frying pans?"

" _You actually packed the frying pans?_ "

"And all of your shoujo manga-"

" _Don't bring my manga into this-_ "

Suddenly, just like an angel, Hiro appears out of nowhere (although it was expected for him to be there; he _had_ dropped the newly weds at the airport), crossing his arms. "Jeez, guys. Way to start your honeymoon. Let's all take a deep breath and relax." He turns to the only female in the group. "Okay, GoGo, since it's obvious you're the only one who has her head screwed on right when it comes to packing..."

"I object-"

"Quiet," Hiro frowns at his brother. "GoGo, please point to all the bags you're sure you _don't_ need."

GoGo purses her lips and points at three out of the six assorted bags and luggages. "The white roller luggage, the red and white backpack, the huge green duffel bag that _obviously_ has the tent and frying pans in it."

"But-"

"Tadashi, think of it this way." GoGo interrupts her husband, putting a finger over his lips. "Won't it be more fun to just sleep under the stars on a blanket? And I don't think I can spend a lot of time with you if I have all that manga to distract me... And I'm sure you don't want to spend all that time cooking when we could be having-"

Hiro coughs, his ears turning red. GoGo smirks. "When we could be having scuba diving sessions," she continues innocently. "Look. My point is, this honeymoon is about us. And I'll be damned if I'm going to be the one dragging around all of this. Okay?"

Tadashi lets out a huge sigh, and reaches out his arms, pulling her into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry," he whispers, and GoGo tries to fight back a smile. "I guess I was a bit... Anxious."

GoGo catches Hiro's eyes as her husband releases her, and her brother in law nods as he starts piling the luggages into a cart. "Do you think we'll be okay, now?" she asks the stewardess behind the counter, who nods at them.

"I think you'll be just fine."

"Have fun with your scuba-diving sessions, guys!" Hiro calls out as a way of farewell, smirking to himself when he sees the two of them turn bright red.

(*)

 _Part II: Checking In_

GoGo's practically bouncing up and down in her seat as the cab rolls in front of the resort the couple will be staying in for the next two weeks. It's gorgeous, spacious, luxurious and expensive, and while a part of GoGo thinks that this is too ostentatious for her taste, another part knows she'll love it.

Hey, it's not every day that she gets a honeymoon.

"Why don't you go on ahead," Tadashi tells her, as they get out of the cab. "I still have to find a way to drag all of these bags to the lobby."

"Oh, what name did you use for the rooms?"

He smiles cheekily. "Your name. Don't worry."

She raises an eyebrow at him and shrugs, happily going on ahead of him. She reaches the front desk in practically record time, excited to get their honeymoon started. The front desk clerk, a young woman, smiles warmly at GoGo. "Hi! Welcome to the _Spiaggia*_ ; a place you can call home, and relax in style! I'm Adele, how can I help you?"

"Hey. Uhm, I have a reservation for two, for two weeks?"

"Ahh, you must be the honeymooners!" Adele replies excitedly. "What is your name, please?"

"Leiko Tanaka," GoGo replies, still not used to revealing her real name to complete strangers. Adele frowns after clicking a few keys, and then clicks around again. "Is there a problem?" GoGo asks, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Ah; it's probably nothing, but I..." Adele turns to call to another front desk clerk. "Dante! Can you come over here for a moment?"

A tall, ruggedly handsome young man traipses over, smiling. "Is there anything I can help you with, Adele?"

"Well, uhm... It appears I cannot find a reservation for Miss Tanaka. Is there a possibility that I might have made a mistake?"

GoGo feels a bit nervous as Dante bends over the computer, verifying her name. Luckily, it's at this moment when Tadashi comes over, bellhop and bags in tow. "What room are we in, GoGo?"

"I don't know yet, Tadashi..." she mutters, frowning nervously. "They said they can't find my name in the records. Are you sure it's in my name?"

Tadashi frowns, and looks at the two front desk clerks. "Are you sure there's nothing for Leiko Hamada?"

It suddenly sinks in, and she feels like a complete fool.

"I am _such_ an idiot," she groans, and hides behind Tadashi, burrowing into his back.

"What's up with you?" he yelps, just as Adele and Dante look up, grinning. 

"Ah - we _do_ have a reservation for Mrs. Leiko Hamada," Adele says sweetly. "That was the problem, as I was searching for a Miss Leiko Tanaka. The two of you are in Suite 430; it faces the ocean and has a marvelous view of the sunrise."

Tadashi realizes what happened, and laughs, bringing GoGo around to his side. "Oh, GoGo."

"I forgot I was married, okay?" she blurts out, blushing furiously. "Jeez, it's not like _you_ know what it's like to have your name changed!"

(*)

 _Part III: 'Scuba Diving'_

The room is beautiful, and has a beautiful view of the ocean; just as promised. Ever the adrenaline junkie, GoGo gathers up various maps and brochures of the resort the minute she's finished unpacking. "We should definitely sign up for parasailing tomorrow; oh, and we can go waterfall trekking, too! It's just a two hour drive away, but who cares? And _the underwater sanctuary_. I didn't bring my underwater camera for no-"

He cuts her off with a kiss that electrifies her senses; all of her beloved brochures and maps fall straight to the floor. She responds immediately, and reaches up to tangle her fingers in his hair, kissing back in earnest. Tadashi leads her to the bed by pulling her closer towards him; by the time the back of his knees hit the bed, she's lost her jacket, and his hat and sunglasses are somewhere around the room.

GoGo let's out a very un-GoGo-like squeak as he falls backward on the bed, bringing her with him. They pause to catch their breath, she's lying on top of him, out of breath and flushed. "Well..." Tadashi murmurs, "Hiro _did_ tell us to have fun scuba diving."

"We can sign up for one this afternoon," she breathes back. "Or, you know, we could just..."

"Yeah. Yeah, let's do that," he says, and brings her in for another intoxicating kiss.

(*)

 _Part IV: Talking with the Home Team_

"Yes, Hiro, we signed up for 'actual scuba diving'," Tadashi sighs into the phone later that afternoon. He's on the phone with the rest of the gang while GoGo's at the front desk signing up for 'actual scuba diving'. Apparently, they're missed.

In between Hiro's loud laughter, he can hear Honey Lemon. " _Actual scuba diving? What are you talking about?_ "

"Ask Hiro," Tadashi quips, not willing to go into any details. "Anyways, guys, it's beautiful here, wish you were here... Well, maybe not," he teases.

" _Just enjoy it, Tadashi. Both of you never take vacations, so I'm guessing this is the last vacation for a while,_ " Wasabi comments.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Tadashi sighs. He sees GoGo making her way towards him, and he smiles to himself. "The wife and I have lots of activities planned," he says, relishing the words 'wife and I'. _So this is the high of marriage._

" _I can just see your face right now_ ," Hiro snickers. " _Jeez, I'm never going to fall in love._ "

"I'm going to remember you said that," GoGo pipes up, joining her husband. "I'll remind you when I'm the Maid of Honor at your wedding."

" _Since when did I say you could be the Maid of Honor... Assuming I ever have a wedding?_ "

"Since I became your sister-in-law," she cuts in smoothly.

"All right guys, enough with the chit-chat," Tadashi interrupts whatever retort Hiro has planned. "GoGo and I have some scuba-diving to get to."

" _Scuba diving? Or actual scuba diving?_ " Fred asks.

In the end, it ends up being both.

(*)

 **I adore this so much. I just hope you don't mind the number of innuendos here xD I mean, they /are/ in a very serious relationship, married** _ **and**_ **on their honeymoon. So I mean besides actual scuba diving and etcetera, they should be doing the do, if you know what I mean.**

 **I actually love playing around with this more mature Tomadashi; the fact that they're married and so comfortable around each other. Ack! I just can't.**

 **So like I said; expect a part two to this! Just not like, right /now/, or in the next chapter, but in the near future.**

 *** - according to my phone's dictionary,** _ **Spiaggia**_ **is Italian for the 'Sandy shore', and while they're not actually in Italy, I liked the name.**

 **As to where they're having their honeymoon? Ahh, let your mind run wild. I won't name a specific place. Just think of somewhere warm and tropical.**

 **See ya!**


	4. Mommy's Day

_You are all wonderful, beautiful people. Special shout-out to everyone who_ _'s still reading this._

 _In this one-shot, I'm going to introduce you to one of the first OC's in this story. This person is a very special character to me; literally came out of a dream. If you love this person as much as I do, there will be more future chapters starring this wonderful character, so don't worry._

(*)

"Dad." Poke. "Dad." Poke. "Daddy." Tug. "Dad." Pull at eyelid.

Tadashi groans and rolls over, still in the haze of slumber. "What."

"Dad, you said I had to wake up early today!" The small voice, even though it was just a whisper, was like an alarm blaring in Tadashi's ear. "Daddy, come _on._ "

Tadashi sits up carefully, so as not disturb the slumbering GoGo. He finally turns to his six-year-old son, Max Hamada. "Hey, buddy," he smiles, and stretches. "Thanks for waking me up." He stifles a yawn behind his hand.

There's an astonished and somewhat hurt look on his first-born face. "Daddy, did you forget?"

"Of course I didn't, Max." Tadashi lies straight through his teeth. But what was he supposed to do when he was up a bit late last night spending a very... Memorable night with Max's mother? "Come on, let's talk in the kitchen. We might wake mommy up."

Max frowns, and stalks off to the kitchen in his white and red pajamas. "Fine. But hurry up daddy, mommy's going to wake up, soon!" Tadashi shakes his head, amused at his son's 'Holier-than-thou' attitude. Then again, Max was a mommy's boy, so today was just as special for him as this was going to be for GoGo.

This is the first year, you see, that Max actually understands the concept of 'Mother's Day'. Once he had heard about it in daycare, he had immediately told Tadashi that he wanted to 'do something special for mommy'.

"So, what do you think mommy's going to want, Max?"

Tadashi picked Max up and sat him on the counter so the two males could talk eye-to-eye. His son looks more like GoGo than Tadashi; same piercing eyes, more narrowed than wide and the same chubby cheeks, although there was argument as to whether it was more of a childish chubbiness or not. Max and GoGo also share an obsession with cars; while GoGo tinkers around, Max just likes sitting in his special chair and watching his mommy work.

"Hmmmm..." Max's face screws up in concentration. "Pancakes!"

Tadashi smiles nostalgically. "Yeah? Do you want to make her special pancakes?"

Max nods happily. "I wanna help you make mommy the same special pancakes you make for me!"

This only makes Tadashi's smile grow. "How about we make your favorite chocolate chip pancakes, and you can decorate them anyway you want to?" His eyes dart to the kitchen clock. "We have about one hour before mommy wakes up."

"Okay!" His eyes light up. "Can I mix the pancakes?"

Tadashi hesitates; the last time Max mixed the pancake batter, they had lost nearly half the bowl. "Why don't we do it together?"

"Okay. But I get to decorate them, right?"

"Of course you do," Tadashi promises, and helps Max get down from the counter. "You can wear mommy's apron today." After Max's consent, Tadashi helps tie a purple and white apron onto his child, while he puts on his own 'Kiss the Inventor' apron.

The two then spend about thirty minutes making Tadashi's special chocolate chip pancakes; a secret recipe that Aunt Cass had passed down to him. Luckily, they didn't have any major mishaps; Max didn't lose any batter, thanks to Tadashi's watchful eye (and hands), and none of the pancakes are burned.

A delicious scent wafts from a plate where all the pancakes are stacked, and Tadashi catches Max sneaking a bite from the one on the top. "Hungry?" he teases his son.

"We can't work if we don't eat, daddy," Max says seriously, and offers Tadashi the rest of the pancake. "Do you want it?"

Tadashi and Max agree to decorate three pancakes each. While Max gets busy with edible flowers and chocolate syrup, Tadashi has a hint of a smile as he writes, 'I love you, Mrs. Hamada*' in kanji on all three pancakes, in maple syrup, chocolate syrup, and finally using chocolate chips

Max makes a face as he sees the 'weird decorations' on his dad's pancakes. "What's that?"

"I'm just telling your mommy how much I love her," Tadashi reassures his son. "Do you want me to teach you how to write it, too?"

Max shakes his head. "No. I like my decorations." Tadashi looks over at his son's work. Max has covered one pancake entirely with edible flowers, drew three stick figures in chocolate syrup, and is currently drawing circles all over the last pancake. "Mommy likes wheels," he explains.

Tadashi smiles. "Yeah, she does. These look so yummy."

"Yummy-er than yours?"

"Mmm, I'm sure mommy's going to love yours more. Those are really pretty," Tadashi says. "Are you all finished?"

"Yeah! Yeah! Let's go give these to mommy," Max claps.

"How about we go and surprise mommy upstairs, and bring her down _here_ with the pancakes?" Tadashi suggests. "If we stack them on top of each other to bring to mommy upstairs, the decorations might get messed up."

Max gasps. "You're right, daddy!"

(*)

GoGo was actually awake when her two favorite men in the world snuck out of the bedroom earlier (her son is a _very_ loud whisperer, like his father), so she hurriedly closes her eyes when she hears two pairs of footsteps trying to sneak back up to the bedroom.

The door creaks open, and it's not long before she feels a small pair of hands trying to shake her awake. "Mommy, mommy, good morning!"

She yawns and rolls over, smiling sleepily at her son. "Hey, Max," she says. "You're up so early."

"Me and daddy surprised you!" He smiles hugely, and brings his daddy closer to the bed by tugging his hand. GoGo looks up at sees her husband holding a bouquet of daisies (obviously picked from the garden). "Happy mommy's day, mommy!"

GoGo feels a bit teary-eyed, and she has to hide her face beneath the blanket to hide her tears. _So this is what being a mother feels like_. She hears a bit of rustling, and Max climbs into the bed next to her. "Mommy, are you okay?"

She smiles, and reaches out to bring her youngest into an embrace. "I am _super_ okay."

(*)

 **Family, family, family! How do you guys like Max? Being a nurse, I actually tried really hard to make him as realistic as possible (I am literally having a class of Pediatric nursing while I write this. Horrible of me.). I love him! Such a dear. Will he get any more siblings? How will he be in the future? Stay tuned.**

 *** - This is a reference to the first chapter, when GoGo teasingly tells Tadashi to make her pancakes that spell 'I love you, Mrs. Hamada' in kanji.**

 **For future chapters, I have plans for GoGo (and maybe,** _ **maybe**_ **Tadashi) getting a tattoo, Max's actual birth (but nothing too descriptive, guys!), getting a puppy, and decorating the nursery. And of course, the wedding and part two of the honeymoon.**

 **If you have any cute ideas of what you think Married Tomadashi could do, please review or request! I'd be so happy to do them.**


	5. I'm Pregnant!

"It's not like she's going to chase you out of the house and hit you with a bat."

"But I have no idea how she'd react to - to - to this situation!"

"If you keep waving your hands around like that, you're going to hit someone."

" _This is a very different situation._ "

"I think you're more nervous about this than _I_ am. Frankly, I think you're overreacting. "

"What am I going to say?"

"Tadashi. We're _married_. This is _normal_ and _accepted_ by society. You don't even have to _say_ anything-"

"She'll be so worried-"

GoGo couldn't help but smile at her panicking husband. This was easily more of _her_ problem than _his_ , but he didn't seem to realize that fact. In fact, this problem shouldn't _be_ his to deal with (yet), but still, she's touched that he cares.

The door in front of them opens, and Aunt Cass pops her head out, smiling at them. She's aged well over the past few years, more smile lines and wrinkles, but still full of that genuine happiness that is Aunt Cass. "Hey, kids!" she says cheerfully, and winces. "I have no idea why I can't stop calling you guys that."

Tadashi chuckles nervously, and GoGo rolls her eyes at her husband. "It's all right, Aunt Cass. You make us feel younger, anyway," she jokes, and pulls Tadashi with him as they enter the door. The Lucky Cat Cafe looks exactly as it always does, smells as it always does, and still gives her that utter sense of nostalgia that brings a smile to her face. She can still see their group, clustered at a table and chattering about different things.

She sees Hiro, standing up excitedly, as he talks to them about his upcoming final project. She sees Fred, leaning a chair back on it's two legs, listening to Hiro. She sees Wasabi straightening the cuttlery on the table, muttering something about angles. She sees Honey Lemon, typing something eagerly into her phone, and making some remarks at Hiro's invention. She sees herself, blowing bubblegum bubbles while analyzing some of her blue prints, and Tadashi right next to her, pointing something out to her with his mechanical pencil.

"It's just like home," Tadashi sighs, breaking the mirage that GoGo's thought up in her mind.

Aunt Cass smiles. "Of _course_ it's like home, Tadashi. You grew up here. You _lived_ here." Aunt Cass laughs, and gestures them over to a table. "Now, come on, I'm sure both of you are busy bees. Sit for a while, and I'll get your coffee. Do you still take yours black, GoGo?"

"Uhm, no coffee for me, Aunt Cass," GoGo says quickly. "Tea will be fine."

"Same for me, Aunt Cass," Tadashi replies just as quickly, connecting his sentences to hers. GoGo makes a face at him.

Shrugging, ( _Maybe it's what the young adults are drinking these days_ , she thinks) Aunt Cass bustles away, leaving the couple to themselves, and Tadashi finds himself becoming a nervous wreck again. "I'm so nervous."

"For the millionth time, Tadashi, you don't _need_ to be nervous!" GoGo tries to soothe her husband without strangling him. "You don't even have to _say_ anything, just let me do the talking and-"

"Talking about what?" Aunt Cass smiles easily, balancing three steaming cups and saucers on a tray.

Before GoGo can say anything to prepare her aunt in-law for their news, Tadashi blurts out four words that will be forever seared in Aunt Cass' brain. "Aunt Cass, I'm pregnant!"

The tray, and the cups of tea come crashing down on to the floor, and GoGo buries her face in her hands. _Oh, Tadashi..._ "You're _pregnant_?" Aunt Cass shrieks, and GoGo looks up incredulously.

 _Wait. What?_

Tadashi nods shakily, looking down at the floor. "I'm pregnant, Aunt Cass. Eight weeks," he says in a strangled, nervous voice. GoGo wonders if her husband has gone crazy.

Aunt Cass collapses into a chair, wringing her hands together. "Oh, Tadashi! You're going to need a lot of vitamins and supplements - I think I can steal a few samples from my friends! You shouldn't be walking around! You should be resting. Yes, bed rest. That's what your mother did, when she was pregnant with you and Hiro."

"I know, I know, I'm actually thinking of quitting my job so I can take care of the baby," Tadashi looks up at Aunt Cass. "I'm so happy, but I'm so scared..."

"You should be!" Aunt Cass cries out. "Childbirth is _such_ a laborous ordeal. Literally. We're going to have to enroll you in birthing classes!"

GoGo blinks, following her husband and his aunt with her eyes. They have literally gone _insane_. Never mind the fact that Tadashi has suddenly gotten this idea that _he_ was going to give birth to their little bundle of joy - for some reason, Aunt Cass actually believes him, and is giving him tips and words of encouragement.

This is mildly amusing. GoGo decides to see how far this would actually go.

"How far along are you, again?" Aunt Cass asks, getting a bit teary-eyed.

"Eight weeks," Tadashi replies dutifully. "We actually knew for a while, but you're the first to know."

The first tear falls, and Aunt Cass starts crying earnestly into her hands. "Oh, I'm so _old_! And you're so _old_! We're all old!"

"Tell me about it," GoGo quips, wondering if her remark will bring them back to reality.

It doesn't.

"You don't know how _happy_ I am, Tadashi!" Aunt Cass says tearfully. "You _deserve_ to have a beautiful, baby boy-"

"I hope it's a girl," Tadashi interrupts earnestly. "But I'll be happy of whatever gender our baby is."

"Your mother always wanted a girl," Aunt Cass smiles sadly. "But she _loved_ you two like no one else. There was no disappointment, nothing. When she gave birth to you..."

The five words give them something to ponder on.

GoGo smirks, wishing she had a camera. "Ah, yes. When _she_ gave birth to -"

Aunt Cass and Tadashi turn a very dark shade of red, after realizing how _ridiculous_ the last ten minutes had been. "You could've _said_ something!" Aunt Cass points out, pouting.

GoGo shakes her head, remembering this moment, and knowing she's going to share this with _everyone_ \- including her first child. "This was _so_ worth the satisfaction."

(*)

 **A bit of humor (I think?) with the woman who always gets the short end of the stick (in my opinion), Aunt Cass!**

 **A bit of justification for their actions -** _ **Yes**_ **Tadashi is very aware that he and GoGo are married, but I think that he'd be** _ **terrified**_ **to admit to his loving mother figure that she's about to be a grandmother, when she's already so worried about her age. I also think it could stem off from a little internal problem, too - Would he make a good father? Would he leave his son prematurely? Would he know what to do?**

 **As for Aunt Cass, I think the excitement would get to her. I think she's been waiting all these years - her boys will always be her boys, and she must have been expecting probably a lot of mischief with them - and not getting any. So when Tadashi just blurts out he's pregnant, she goes with it. And in her excitement,** _ **plus**_ **her natural mother hen tendencies, she forgets that Tadashi is in fact, male.**

 **Next chapter is part two of the Honeymoon - Might have it up later tonight, since I was working on these two simultaneously. Ciao!**


	6. Little Flower

"I don't remember telling you I was pregnant, Tadashi."

Tadashi looks up from his computer screen, startled. He can't help but feel a bit guilty at being caught up so late, for some reason. In fact, he had been so engrossed in typing that he hadn't heard her feet padding across the floor to him. He feels a small pair of arms wrap around his neck, and he smiles. "Doesn't mean I can't wish for it."

His wife of four months snorts, and moves around so she's standing on his right side. In all honesty, they _are_ planning on raising a family in the future. Both of them just think they should wait a few more years, until they were more stable and ready to actually invest time in little versions of themselves. "So tell me. What's got you looking at this 'Meaning of Your Child's Name' website at two in the morning?"

He winces, and tries to change the subject. "Did I wake you up?"

GoGo shakes her head, one arm still around his shoulders. "I had a cup of coffee an hour before bed - had something to do and thought it would help me think. Worst idea I've had so far." She groans, and Tadashi smiles at her. In a swift move, he pulls her closer until she's landed in his lap, straddling him while trapped inside his arms.

She rolls her eyes, and crosses her arms over her chest. "If you think _that's_ going to keep me from forgetting my previous question, Hamada, you're wrong."

He sighs. "All right. Fine. Don't laugh."

GoGo puts on her 'serious' face. "I'm not going to."

"I, uhm..." Tadashi chuckles nervously, and turns a light shade of pink. "I wanted to know what my name meant." There is a heavy silence as he waits for her to burst out laughing. Instead of the small chuckles, he's instead greeted with narrowed, unamused eyes. "What?"

"Why do you think I'd laugh at _that_?" she snorts, moving her legs so that she's turning away from him. "You insult me." GoGo stares balefully at the screen, noticing that he hasn't had the time to type in his name yet. "Tadashi must mean 'mistrusting'."

"Hey, that's not fair!" Tadashi protests. "I thought it was a ridiculous idea. There's a _reason_ I'm doing this while you're asleep. _Supposed_ to be asleep, specifically."

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to know why your parents named you," his wife replies. "It's always nice to be able to say, 'Oh, my parents envisioned me as someone who will protect and defend others, and that's why they named me Alexander'," she points out.

"You have a point. And yeah, I've still always wondered what my name meant. I never had the time to actually check it out, though." Tadashi's fingers hover over the keyboard. In reality, this was more important than he was letting up. Tadashi was getting older, and he couldn't help but wonder if his parents, wherever they were, were proud of him. The meaning of his name _was_ an insight as to what his parents wanted him to be, he knew it. If he just knew what his name meant, what they wanted him to be, maybe he would be a bit more at peace.

GoGo shifts in her makeshift seat so he can see the screen, as she leans against him. "No matter what your name means, I'm sure they still love you all the same."

Tadashi inhales sharply. _How did she know?_ He simply wraps his arms around her, smiling. "Thanks, Leiko."

"It was no problem, Hamada," she replies, smiling to herself. "Now come on, let's see what your name means." GoGo pauses, a thought coming to her. "Unless, you know, you want your privacy-"

"GoGo, you're my wife. Of course I want you here now." He gives her one last squeeze before placing his hands on the keyboard. He slowly types his name into the search bar, and it's a long, dragging ten seconds.

 _Tadashi (M) - Japanese Origin_

 _The name 'Tadashi' means "Loyal, faithful, correct"._

He stares at the three words for a few more seconds. _Loyal. Faithful. Correct_. There's a silence as GoGo takes her time to read the words, too, and she finally cracks a small smile as she turns and gracefully jumps out of his lap. "Well, you're not _always_ correct. But I'm pretty sure you're the first two words, and two out of three isn't that bad-"

Tadashi bursts out laughing. A concerned look appears on his wife's face, and she hurriedly asks him if he's feeling all right. "I am," he replies. "Oh, wow, I feel strangely light. I just... Loyal, faithful, and correct, eh? I'll remember that when we start arguing about the latest Game of Thones episode." His eyes twinkle, and GoGo can't help but smile at his upbeat attitude.

"Don't get so ahead of yourself, Hamada." GoGo smirks. "You make your name, at least, that's what I think." The way she says it makes him curious - what does _her_ name mean? He asks her, and watches a stoic, stern expression on her face. "Nothing. My name means nothing."

He cocks his head to the side, a worried look on his face. "You made me feel better about my own name, you know. The least I could do is do the same for you."

She sighed, knowing he was right. Her tense shoulders drop, and she listlessly gestures at his laptop. "Search for it."

He does so, puzzling over her reaction to her own name. She _obviously_ already knows what it means, so he wonders what her name means. But names rarely have negative meanings to them, right? Tadashi was sure of it. While the page loads, he thinks of possible negative adjectives. Unsure? Bitter? Uncouth? He didn't even know any other negative words that could _possibly_ be in a name.

 _Leiko (F) - Japanese Origin_

 _The name 'Leiko' means "Arrogant"._

His eyebrows raise in surprise. "I don't believe it." And he doesn't. Leiko sounds like a happy name. One that _should_ have been radiating with kindness, joy, or happiness. Why in the _world_ does his wife's name mean 'Arrogant'? "Like you said, GoGo. You make your name. I don't remember for a second when you were ever-" He stops, knowing that this isn't where she wants the conversation to go. "You know what? I refuse to believe this."

GoGo rolls her eyes. "I'm touched by your concern, _dear husband_ , but even though not everything on the internet is true, I'm sure that _is_."

Tadashi shakes his head. "No. There's another meaning, I'm sure of it."

She looks at him for a long time as he determinedly types and skims through Google, and can't help but smile. She remembers a time when she was _so_ concerned about what her name meant - just like how Tadashi was. She also remembers her _own_ feelings of disgust and disbelief at the meaning of her name, ('Arrogant? Really?') and how she suddenly channelled it into her own identity. GoGo feels like there are numerous times when she's arrogant, and is happy that her husband thinks the opposite, but there really wasn't any need for him to go crazy over it.

"I'll go back to sleep," she says, and leans over to kiss him on the cheek. "Join me soon, hm?"

"I will, I will. In a few minutes," comes his distracted reply, and she shakes her head again, before plodding over to their bed and tucking herself under the covers. The continuous clicking sound of Tadashi's fingers typing away is enough to finally lull her to sleep.

She doesn't know what time it is when she finally feels his side of the bed dip down, and his arms pull her closer to him. "You're going to be the death of me," she murmurs, while curling up contentedly into his embrace.

His chest vibrates with his low chuckle. "You're still awake?"

"You woke me up," she replies drowsily, and moves herself closer to him so that she's can cuddle with him properly.

Tadashi smiles at her small form. He's discovered over the years that GoGo can be incredibly affectionate while in a half-asleep state, something he's taken advantage of at least once or twice. He leans over her so he can press a kiss to her temple. "Sorry, little flower."

Her face screws up, although her eyes remain closed. "What was that?"

He chuckles. "Check my laptop tomorrow," he tells her, knowing she won't up and do it now. When his queen has started sleeping, she continues her slumber until she's awake the next morning.

"Fine," she sighs. "Love you."

"Love you too, little flower," Tadashi replies, wondering how many times he'll be able to get away with using this new endearment for her, before she ends up killing him.

A few feet away, Tadashi's laptop glows the white and green colors of another baby-naming website.

 _Leiko (F) - Hawaiian/Polynesian descent_

 _Leiko means 'Little Flower'._

(*)

 **Ugh. First one I've posted in a while. I'm terribly sorry. Got a bit caught up with things.**

 **I see Tadashi and GoGo as a couple who'd lounge in front of the TV whenever Game of Thrones is on, and have raging debates as to who's going to die next - thus, that GoT mention in an earlier chapter. I also think Tadashi would be really concerned about the meaning of his name - he just wants to make everyone happy, right?**

 **I'm not sure how much I like this one - I would /love/ to do a follow-up on this one where Tadashi just** _ **always**_ **calls her Little Flower, but she secretly likes it despite yelling at him to just 'Shut up already'.**

 **And guess what? Y'all get a Halloween special! Can't wait to post it - I'm just waiting for the thirty-first.**

 **Ciao! And thanks to everyone who's still reading this!**


	7. Max

The tension in the room is so thick you could cut through it with a knife and serve it on a plate. Honey is pacing back and forth, muttering prayers and wishes, sending good vibes to two of her closest friends. Hiro is sitting down on a plastic chair, mouth in a straight line, fingers pressed together firmly in front of him. Fred's also sitting down, a serious look on his face where there should be a lazy smile, and this means something. Fred isn't normally so serious. Wasabi is furiously texting away, simultaneously live-tweeting the past hour.

Still no news.

Still no news.

 _Still no news._

"Oh, this is driving me nuts!" Aunt Cass exclaims, who has been standing by the door, biting her nails. "Why hasn't _anyone_ talked to us?"

Honey took quick little steps to Aunt Cass. "I'm sure they're just - I'm sure they're busy!"

Fred leans back in his chair. "Yeah, they're probably busy, Aunt Cass."

Hiro frowns. "They should have said something by now."

Wasabi turns to Hiro, just as Aunt Cass lets out a little wail. " _Dude_. Do _not_ agitate your aunt."

Before the younger Hamada can retort, a red-headed nurse dressed in light blue scrubs comes bursting in through the doors, breathing heavily. Everyone who wasn't already standing got up to join Aunt Cass and Honey. "She's fully dilated. We've got her on the bed right now. I'll be back with more news when the delivery progresses. I'm sure you're all very worried." The nurse says this as calmly as possible, with a reassuring smile on her face.

"There's nothing wrong with her, is there?" Aunt Cass asks.

The nurse shakes her head. "As far as we've observed, this is as normal as a delivery can get."

"And how about... How about the doctor?" Hiro asks tentatively. "Is he up to the task?"

The red head bites back a small smile. "He's doing his best."

(*)

"On a scale from one to ten, how would you-"

"Baymax, _just shut up already!_ "

"But GoGo, I cannot give you satisfactory care if I do not know how much pain you are in."

" _Eleven!_ "

Tadashi squeezes his wife's hand reassuringly from his seat at the side of her bed. "Don't worry, little flower, it'll be all over soon-"

" _Don't call me little flower!_ "

"He's awfully calm about this," one nurse quips to the other, after documenting the results showing up on the heart monitor.

"Who, Baymax? Of _course_ he's calm-"

"No, I'm not talking about Baymax. I'm talking about the husband," she says with a grin.

" _Oh_. I see. You have a point. She's been cursing at him _and_ Baymax for the past few hours, and he's still calling her 'little flower'."

"Administering the anesthesia, GoGo," Baymax reiterates dutifully. "You should start feeling numb around your-" The soon to be mother lets out a loud groan, nearly propelling herself off the bed.

"Whoa, Leiko," Tadashi says hurriedly, using both of his arms to restrain her. "You don't want to do that, okay? Just stay calm. Remember those breathing exercises you did with Honey and Aunt Cass? Yeah, that's good. That's my girl." He smiles encouragingly at her as she inhales through her nose, and exhales out her mouth. She finally leans back, the contraction over.

"It _hurts,_ Tadashi." GoGo squeezes his hands tightly, and, (as usual) he knows exactly what to say to her.

"Woman up," he whispers with a smile, and brings her hand up to his mouth, kissing her knuckles.

She smiles at him just before another contraction pulses through her body. 

(*)

Aunt Cass is five minutes away from needing a paper bag to breathe in. "Her labor is being abnormally long," she says in a high-pitched voice to Honey, who nods.

"Well, it is her first child, Aunt Cass," Honey tries to calm her down. "I've read that it takes a longer time for first-timers to-"

"I know, but why haven't they told us anything yet? _Why hasn't that nurse come back?_ " Aunt Cass worries. "She's fully dilated, so that means that they baby should be coming out now. Earlier. I don't-" 

The door slams open again, and the same nurse stands in front of them, a neutral expression on her face. Everyone hovers around her anxiously, and she finally breaks into a relieved smile. "Congratulations, it's a boy."

Aunt Cass bursts into tears, while Honey embraces the new grand-aunt. Fred and Wasabi let out identical sighs of relief, giving each other a brief hug, as well. Hiro, being the odd man out _and_ the new uncle (the new uncle by blood, anyway), feels a sudden rush of euphoria and decides to grab the next lone person in the room, which is the nurse. The unfamiliar body takes Hiro by surprise, and he blushes when he realizes what he's done. "Sorry!" he quickly releases the red-head, who is also blushing furiously.

"It's all right. I understand that you were excited. It's normal." She smiles briefly. "Mr. Hamada is with GoGo now, and the baby is being taken care of. I'll let you know when you can see the patients."

"Thank you so much," Honey tells the nurse gratefully. "Tell Baymax, too."

"I'll tell the proud doctor," the nurse chuckles. "You should have seen it when he delivered the baby. He probably short-circuited."

"Don't worry, little dude," Fred tells Hiro. "I'm sure he did a pretty good job on his first delivery."

Hiro smiles to himself. Baymax was starting to become more of a robot nurse - if all went well, he could start operating on different patients and delivering babies. The thing was, no one was really willing to be the parents of the 'first baby delivered by a robot'.

Until of course, GoGo got pregnant.

(*) 

"I think he looks like me."

"Sorry, Hamada, I think he looks more like a Tanaka to me."

"No, look at that strong chin, and signs of dimples. Definitely a Hamada," Tadashi teases, although he's close to tears for the second time that night.

GoGo smiles, her fears of raising a family gone with the wind. He feels _right_ in her arms, so tiny and warm, a product of love. And, while she didn't like to admit it, an equal half of both Tanaka _and_ Hamada genes. "At least he'll be a pretty good looking kid," GoGo replies.

"I have come to check on the baby, and on you, GoGo." Baymax toddles into the room. Tadashi grins, and gets up to hug Baymax.

"You did great, buddy!" he says excitedly. "Man, I'm so proud of you." He catches GoGo giving him a 'look', and he adds quickly, "Both of you, of course. Both of you."

"I am glad you are happy, Tadashi," Baymax replies, already at GoGo's bedside. "Both of you are exhausted, but happy as well. Both of you vitals are very normal." Two lines of vital signs appear on Baymax's stomach. "Have you thought of a name for him?" Baymax asks.

Tadashi and GoGo look at each other, and then, at their sleeping baby boy. An identical smile grows on their face, and they look at Baymax, who has been with them every step of the way.

"Max."

(*)

 **And there you have it; Max's birth!**

 **I love Baymax's role in this one - this is one of the chapters I knew was going to happen** _ **way**_ **before I wanted this to become an Anthology. Heck, this was going to be a standalone; luckily, it didn't. I just think it's nice, you know? How one of Tadashi's greatest inventions ended up bringing one of his favorite people into the world.**

 **I thought it was a wonderful representation of the Circle of Life. /Raises Max to the sun amongst the chorus of wild animals/**

 **What were your thoughts on this one? Reviews are always welcome. :) Personally, I think it feels a bit rushed - I might edit this one once I'm not up at 4 in the morning.**

 **As always, thanks for the support!**


	8. Loki and the Direwolf

_Halloween Special Alert! Firstly, Happy (belated) Halloween! And secondly, here_ _'s my second OC in this story - I hope you love her as much as I do!_

(*)

Halloweens are always, always, _always_ the best with his Uncles Fred and Hiro. At least, that's what Max Hamada thinks. For his little sister... Not so much.

"But I wanna go get candy with mommy and daddy," Four year old Cassie Hamada wails, as Tadashi tries to reassure his youngest. Cassie is currently sitting on her father's lap, as he attempts to braid her short, curly hair.

"Stop crying, Cassie," Seven year old Max tells his younger sister. "Trick or treating with Uncle Fred and Uncle Hiro is the best. They let you keep _all_ the good candy. Like the big Snickers bars." The older Hamada stands up tall, arms crossed over his chest. "Uncle Fred is the coolest."

"Don't forget they spend every year spending it on you two instead of going to some adult party. They even match their costumes with you," GoGo comments, as she idly flips through a car manual. "They love you two."

"You're just saying that," Max tells his mother wryly. "But the two of them don't have _lives_."

Tadashi chokes on his laughter. GoGo shoots her husband a look over her manual. "Why, _Max_ , who taught you to say that?"

Max smiles boyishly, and furtively looks at his father before he answers. "I'm not 'apposed to tell." GoGo looks at her husband, and mouths the words 'We will talk about this _later_ '. Tadashi blows his wife a kiss, smirking.

"Is my wolf costume ready?" Cassie asks, her earlier outburst already forgotten. "Did Uncle Hiro already see it?"

Tadashi nods, finally tying off the last braid with a pink rubber band. There's sommething in his daughter's eyes that he can't quite comprehend, so he decides to let it slide for now. "Uncle Hiro thinks you're going to look _spectacular._ "

"What's spectacular?"

"That's a grown-up word," Max interrupts, looking proud of himself for knowing. "It means really, really, awesome. Right, mommy?" He bounds over to his mother, beaming at her. GoGo nods, ruffling his unruly hair.

"That's really good, Max. Did you learn that from school?"

"No, I learned it from Uncle Fred. He says that superheroes are _spectacular_ and that their powers are _spectacular_ and that comics are _spectacular_ \- Oh, I almost forgot!" His dark eyes widen, and he dashes for the stairs. "I'm supposed to return his _Magma Man_ comics tonight!"

Tadashi laughs. "When should we start getting a restraining order for Fred?"

GoGo snorts. "Probably when our son decides he wants to wear a mascot costume twenty four-seven." She sets down her car manual, and walks over to Cassie, who is looking at herself in the mirror. "We should get you in your wolf costume, Cassie. Your uncles are going to be here soon."

Cassie's gray eyes light up. "Uncle Hiro?"

GoGo looks at her husband, a knowing smile on her lips. " _And_ Uncle Fred."

(*)

The doorbell rings ten minutes later, and Tadashi gets up from his favorite chair to answer it. "Trick or Treat!" Fred and Hiro yell out once he's opened the door, and Tadashi rolls his eyes.

"Sorry, kids, I only have granola bars," he teases, "But they have chocolate chips in them so that _should_ account for something, right?"

Hiro, dressed as Jon Snow, laughs as he gives his brother a hug. "Jerk. I know you have some Twix in here _somewhere_."

Fred, who is dressed up as Thor, waves a plastic Mjolnir around. "Where is Loki?" he roars into the house, charging past Tadashi. "Brother, there are many houses we must _ravish_ for candy!"

Max runs down the stairs in his Loki costume, carrying a stack of comics. "Uncle Fre-"

The blonde holds up Mjolnir, shaking it at Max. "We are in _character_ , dear brother. We must call each other by our _true names_."

"I swear, Fred, if you end up being a bad influence for Max, there's going to be hell to pay," GoGo drawls, following Cassie. Cassie is dressed in an adorable white wolf onesie; the Direwolf to Hiro's Jon Snow.

"Uncle Hiro!" she squeals happily, holding out her arms. "Do I look _spe-cack-ular_?"

Hiro chuckles, and gives his niece a hug. "Yes, you do look spectacular, my favorite niece."

She giggles, hugging him tighter. "I'm your _only_ niece!"

"When did she start crushing on Hiro?" Tadashi asks his wife, wrapping an arm over her shoulder.

GoGo shrugs, an amused smile on her face as Hiro and Cassie play a quick game of hide and seek, while Fred looks for a skateboard, some rope, and a bag to put his comics in, so he can wheel it around. "I don't know. I think it's kind of _cute_ ," she laughs.

"Can we go now, mom? Please?" Max asks, once he and Fred have their supplies ready. "People are already starting to go trick or treating!"

"All right, you can go," GoGo says. "You know the rules, right?"

"Don't leave Uncle Fred, don't go to really dark places, don't talk to strangers, don't take candy from strangers, and always check if Cassie is safe." Max recites dutifully.

"Got that right, buddy," Tadashi smiles. "Have fun, guys. Bye, Max. Bye, Cassie." Max grimaces as both of his parents kiss him on the forehead, while Cassie smiles at them indulgently. "Hiro, Fred..."

"I know, I know," Hiro waves a hand dismissively. "I'm going to watch them. Well, technically, I'm going to be watching Cassie more, since it's obvious that Thor and Loki here have their own agenda."

Tadashi laughs. "I was also going to remind you _not_ to use my daughter as a way to attract girls, but you know what? Never mind." Hiro smiles evilly, and his brother just rolls his eyes at him.

Tadashi and GoGo stay at the door until Cassie, Max, and their uncles disappear down the street. "Now we do what _every_ parent does on Halloween," GoGo sighs, rubbing her temples. "Answer the door and shove artificial sugar at other people's children."

"Or..." Tadashi smirks, and brings out a bowl that has the words 'Happy Halloween, kids! We trust you; take one!" painted on it. "We could just leave this here and have a lot of, em, _treats..._ " he wiggles his eyebrows at GoGo, and she socks him on the shoulder, blushing. "While we wait for three hours for our best friends to return our children."

She's quiet for a while, seriously contemplating his request. Then she smirks, walking ahead of him. "I'll get the Kisses." 

"I hope we're talking about the same kinds!"

(*)

 **Ugh. Can you believe how late this is? Oh, well. Happy Halloween, guys. No super-long AN for today.**

 **On another note, how did you like Cassie?**


	9. Honeymoon Part II

_I_ _'ve been absent for so long! I've been a bit of a holiday slump - I was having so many ideas for Christmas fics for all of my OTPs but then the spark just died and I stopped T_T I had all these cutesy things for you guys!_

 _But here I am, with a little smidgen for you; it's not as long as I'd like it to be, and there's definitely going to be a third part for the honeymoon, but this one part on its own just had to be written._

 _Because let's face it, imagining a concerned Hiro is just so adorable._

 _ **This one-shot in particular has a... T+ rating?**_ _If that's a thing? Fred's just so green-minded, I couldn't help the (borrowed) innuendo._

(*)

 _Part V: MIA_

Hiro paces the floor, looking nervous. "They haven't called in three days." The group is hanging out at the Lucky Cat Cafe before opening time, and Hiro can't keep still.

"Is your older brother supposed to check in with you every day, Hiro?" Wasabi teases. "Dang, just wait 'til you're a parent."

Honey Lemon smiles while replying to her boyfriend's text. "Hiro, they're on their _honeymoon_. They don't need to think about us all the time. It's _their_ vacation."

"I tried telling him that a _million_ times," Aunt Cass mutters as she sets up various displays by the counter, trying to ignore how Fred is trying to swipe a cupcake without her noticing. "I swear, he's more worried about them than _I_ am."

"Just imagine them hanging out and tanning by the beach, Hiro, or going parasailing!" The tall brunette waves her hands excitedly, making Wasabi grin.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you want to go on a honeymoon, too," he laughs, nodding at Honey's cellphone.

Honey blushes a bright pink, waving him off. "D-Don't be ridiculous, Wasabi!" she snorts unattractively, shoving her phone back in her purse. "It's not that serious! We don't have _chemistry_."

"Yet," Wasabi replies, Fred nodding in agreement.

"Oh, dear, he's so nice," Aunt Cass interrupts. "So sweet, and so kind!"

"I'm going to call them," Hiro says decisively, whipping out his phone, and effectively cutting off all the conversation about Honey's new love life.

Everyone groans collectively, except for the mascot. Fred grins cheekily. "Does anyone remember that Disney movie, The Little Mermaid?"Wasabi and Honey nod warily, wondering where this is going. "Since we've been joking about scuba diving all this time, I just thought of that song 'Under the Sea'."

"What does that have to do with-"

"Under the sea~" Fred breaks out into song, making an annoyed Hiro look crossly at him. "Under the sea! Darling, it's _better_ , down where it's _wetter_ *, take it from-"

"Ewwwwwwww!"

" _Fred!_ "

(*)

At the front desk, our favorite front desk attendant, Adele hums a random song while she sorts through some sticky notes and memorandums that she needs to file. She _loves_ her job, loves meeting new people, and interacting with different cultures. If only she could get rid of the paperwork.

The phone rings, and she's happy to leave the mounds of paper behind. "You've reached the _Spiaggia_ , this is Adele at the front desk! How can I help you?"

"Hi, can I please be connected to Suite 430?" It's a familiar, albeit nervous voice.

"May I ask who's calling?" Adele asks, checking her computer to double-check the occupants of Suite 430.

"Their brother, or brother in-law, depends on who you're talking to," he replies hastily, and Adele remembers his name.

"Ah, you're Hiro, right? You've called us before," she says easily. Adele's heard it all before; concerned relatives coming to check in on honeymooning couples who had, quite honestly, forgotten they'd even belonged to a family until that point.

"Yeah, that was me. Uh, so they aren't answering their phones or anything, I was just wondering if I could be directly connected to their room?"

"Not a problem at all, please hold." Adele presses a few buttons that _should_ connect him to the Hamada suite, and is satisfied when he hangs up. She regretfully turns back to her paperwork, sorting by date, until the phone rings again.

"They aren't answering," Hiro's voice doesn't even give her the chance to recite her little speech, and she frowns. They _are_ on a honeymoon, but... Their brother should know best, right?

"Would you like me to, er, check on them?" she asks, twirling the phone cord around her finger.

"Yes, please, if you can," Hiro says shortly. "I'll call back in twenty minutes. Thank you." He hangs up again, and Adele can't help but smile at the worry in his voice. _I really hope nothing's wrong_ , she thinks to herself.

After asking Dante to cover for her, she grabs the spare key card, just in case, and uses the elevator to go up to the fourth floor. Her heels click on the smooth, marbled floor as she mutters the door numbers as she passes by. _420, 422, 424, 426, 428... Ah, 430!_ Nothing seems out of the order to her; it doesn't look like it's been broken into, and there's _no_ 'Do Not Disturb' sign.

She sighs, and knocks twice on the door. _Better safe than sorry._ She knows that from experience.

Let's just say she doesn't need to see 50 Shades of Grey, not when she's actually seen a smidgen of the real thing a couple of years ago. Luckily, it wasn't from this room. She adores this couple, their easy, natural way of loving each other something so easy to envy and fawn over at the same time.

There's a bit of a commotion inside, and she tenses. Did she disturb anything? Before she can think twice, the door opens, and she's in front of the newly wedded husband. Tadashi Hamada looks a bit flushed, his hair all messed up and sticking up in the wrong places. The t-shirt he's pulled on is backwards, and Adele can even see the tag sticking out, right underneath his Adam's Apple. "Uhm, sir-"

"Were people complaining?" He asks hurriedly, blushing harder as his question sinks in.

"Uhm, no, but-"

"Is there a natural disaster about to strike?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Did anything happen to our friends or family in San Fransokyo?"

"No, but sir-"

"Is my brother acting like my mom?"

"Er, no, bu- Oh. Actually, sir, yes." She smiles timidly, and Tadashi groans.

"It's just Hiro, Go!" he calls behind his shoulder.

"Did he actually come _here_?" his bride's voice echoes from further inside the room.

"No, but he's being annoying and pestering the staff!"

"Well, he really isn't-" Adele's voice dies down as Tadashi grins.

"Just tell him GoGo and I were scuba diving. He'll get the reference."

"And if he calls again, we'll actually pick up. _While we're scuba diving_ ," GoGo hollers.

(*)

Hiro calls dutifully twenty minutes later, and cuts off Adele's front desk speech. "Did you find them?" he asks, waiting nervously for the answer.

"Well, sir..." Adele thoughtfully purses her lips. "They're fine-"

" _Then why aren't they answering my calls_?" Hiro groans loudly, and Adele waits for him to finish.

"According to Mr. and Mrs. Hamada, sir, they... They were scuba diving."

"..."

"And if you call again, Mrs. Hamada said that they'll pick up, while they're scuba diving...?" She has no idea what she's insinuating, but by his silence, it seems to have worked.

"Thank you," the younger Hamada answers, his voice curt. "I appreciate it."

Adele smiles encouragingly, even though he can't see her. "Oh, it's not a problem at all! We at the _Spiaggia_ are always ready to answer your concerns."

(*)

Tadashi slinks back into bed, a smirking GoGo lying in wait for him. " _So annoying_ ," he groans, lying face down next to his bride.

GoGo absentmindedly runs a hand through his hair, and trails it down to his neck. "You know he's just worried about us. Mostly you, yes, but us."

"Just wait until _he_ goes on a honeymoon," Tadashi vows, as he props himself up on his elbows with a renewed vigor. GoGo watches him, a feline smile on her face, as she bends down to kiss him on the side of his mouth.

"But don't wait for _this_."

"Right. Right. Of course," Tadashi mutters back hurriedly, as the pair continues were they left off.

(*)

 _*PS - Special thanks to Angela-the-Neko, who actually came up with that Under the Sea innuendo through a seemingly innocent review. xD That review was /ages/ ago, but it still left an impression on me, and Fred immediately came to mind._

 _As always, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Don't worry, I'm still trying to get back in my stride; updates should hopefully come soon._

 _/flies away/_


End file.
